


Lena gander

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, F/M, Family Drama, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: After Scrooge trapped magica in his dime Scrooge finds his nephew Gladstone in prison with an egg. Magica used a spell to turn off his luck and she wanted a successor who had her magic and Gladstone luck so she  rapped Gladstone. But despite that Gladstone loves his daughter Lena and will do anything to keep her safe.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander & Lena (Disney: Ducktales)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Lena gander

After Scrooge trapped magica in the dime a movement in a cave in front of him cot his eye he grabbed his cane like a sword and slowly appeared." Uncle Scrooge?" Scrooge dropped his cane an ran he knew that voice. When he reached the end of the cave he found a disheveled looking Gladstone his usual lucky nephew looked horrible his green suit was dirty and ripped,his hair was disheveled, and there where cuts and bruises all over is body but what he cot his eye was the egg he was holding protectively. Gladstone looked at him with fear in his eyes Scrooge approached slowly."Lad what happened to you?" 

Gladstone related at the site of his uncle." Magic used a spell to block my luck and locked me up here." Gladstone started to shake tears filled his eyes." Apparently me luck is a form of magic how new?" Gladstone voice was shaky but he continued." She wanted a successor that had my luck and her magic so she you no." Tears fell from Gladstone eyes holding the egg closer. Scrooge angered burned if magica wasn't in his dime right now he would kill her." Lad is it ok if I hug you?" Gladstone looked at him and nodded Scrooge pulled his nephew into a huge and he burst into tears Scrooge telling him that it will be ok and that she is gone now.

When Gladstone sob quieted Scrooge looked Gladstone in the eyes." Your comping back to the mansion ok." Gladstone nodded and Scrooge helped up Gladstone who still had the egg in his arms Scrooge looked at it curiously." I'm bringing them with me even though the circumstance this is still my child and I will do any to protect them." " it's ok lad and me and Donald and della will help you because we are family and so is this egg." Gladstone smiled for the first time since Scrooge had found him.


End file.
